Daughter of Music
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Seventeen years was a long time. Especially for someone who has spent an eternity lonely. A ghost from his past seems to take him by storm as he finds out about Giselle, the daughter of his once beloved. She does not run...does not fear...perhaps he has found his blissful eternity with the daughter of music.
1. Chapter 1

1Daughter of Music

A/N: The opera fire never happened! And now our tale begins...

Chapter one: L'Opera Populairé

Young Giselle De Chagney looked up at her mother as she readied her daughter for bed."One more story maman?"she pleaded. "It's time for bed, you silly little girl."her mother, Christine Daaé said, tickling her stomach.

Giselle giggled

"Oh please maman! Just one more!"she batted her big brown eyes up at her mother, who sighed in defeat,"Alright...don't you dare tell your father I'm telling you this story." She nodded eagerly. "I'm going to tell you about the Angel of Music...he tutored me when I sang at L'Opera Populairé."she began. And so that night, Christine wove stories of her Angel, leaving out all the horrors she and Raoul had experienced. Giselle listened, wide eyed at the fantastical story her mother told her of the man beneath L'Opera Populairé. The masked Angel of Music. Soon her young daughter fell asleep and she blew out the candle on her nightstand, letting Giselle get her rest.

Raoul was standing outside.

"You heard..." He smiled gently, pulling his wife into his arms."It matters not the stories you tell...she will never fall victim to that devil's charm."he nuzzled himself against her neck. She giggled quietly. They would do their very best to keep their daughter safe.

/

"Oh...it's so beautiful!"Giselle was mesmerised by the grand building outside, the marble, the statues. She just couldn't wait to get inside. Christine and Raoul had been very wary of letting their daughter accept the invitation to sing in place of the late diva, La Carlotta, who had died recently. After two long years, they had finally caught wind of Giselle in Renne. As soon as the carriage stopped, the young, excited girl practically flew to the stairs of the opera house. Inside, she froze.

It was all just so beautiful. Art everywhere, gold and lovely pale pastel colours covered the walls and the ceiling. She was captivated. Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard, the co-managers, caught sight of the young woman and came to greet her."Welcome to L'Opera Populairé!"Firmin exclaimed as he kissed her hand.

Armand did and said the same. She blushed."Thank you for giving me such an opportunity..."she said."Ah, yes! We are so glad you could come!"Armand said. They showed her to her dressing room."This was your mothers, when she was a soprano here."they told her. She breathed it in, happy, feeling like she belonged. She squealed when they managers left, dancing around her new dressing room. She sang, she laughed.

/

"I still do not think it was a good idea to let her go..."Raoul said. Christine kissed his cheek."She will be fine. They said he fled that night."she assured him, knowing exactly why he was being so protective.

"I-"

"Hush and rest..."she said. He nodded and drifted off to sleep, dreams filled with the face of the monster that almost stole his Christine from him.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short...the next chapter will be so much better! I loves me some Phantom of the Opera...


	2. Chapter 2

2Daughter of Music

A/N: Here be chapter two! :D It'll be good, I hope!

Giselle danced around her room, excited from the reaction of the crowd from her first performance. They actually loved her! She giggled like a young school girl. She had never been happier in her life. As she danced around, she knocked her arm against her mirror. But instead of breaking as she expected, it slid to the side. She gave it a curious look and experimentally gave it a little push. It moved again. Push. Move.

She beheld the sight before her in shock. A passageway behind her mirror. Giselle was torn. Should she be brave and explore? Or place the mirror back and forget seeing it? Before she consciously made her decision, she felt her body move forward into the damp, cold passageway. She shivered as her bare feet touched the wet floor.

She walked down until she saw nothing but water. Giselle was about to turn around when she saw a boat. Curiosity bested her once more as she carefully got in and rowed, knowing not where she would end up. At the end of the water, and this surprised her even more, was a type of set up home. She walked around in awe of the place.

Giselle knelt on the ground, fingers tracing over a white mask on the ground. She picked it up. Shock coursed through her veins when a hand clasped around her wrist when she picked it up.

"Who are you?! What right have you to trespass upon my home?!"an angry male voice tore through the silence,"Do not turn your head. Give me that."she followed the strangers orders. The man turned her when he had placed the mask on himself. He was tall. His hair was dark. His eyes, which at one moment had been aflame with emotion, softened."No...it cannot be..."he said in a soft voice. "Can...cannot be what?"Giselle asked. "Christine...you...have returned to me..."he said with a longing in his voice that made her shiver.

"Christine is my mother...I am Giselle."she said, half curious on how this man knew her mother.

"Mother..."he sat,"Has it really been so long?"he said to himself. She thought hard. Who had her mother known? A gasp filled the now silent underground room."You...you're the Angel of Music..."she said, her big brown eyes suddenly alight with wonder. The man, no the Angel, looked at the innocence before him. How could such a pure innocence exist in sure a shamelessly accusing world?

"Will...you teach me as you did her?"she asked. Such an opportunity...she could not waste it. Her eyes fluttered closed as his warm hand caressed her face."I shall..."he whispered softly, still in wonder at the girl before him. She was petite, delicate looking...and she wanted such a monster as him for company? Surely Christine told her of the horrors he had caused. Hadn't she? "My mother said...said that the world shunned you...that is why you live here...and why you have this..."her fingers traced over the mask.

He longed to pull this girl into his arms, to protect her like he failed to do with Christine. But she'd see the true monster eventually and leave him. He'd teach her, care for her, until that time. She gazed up at him in innocent wonder. He did not see the hand reaching for his mask as she captivated him. She caressed his face, his mask.

He gripped her wrist.

"Do not touch this..." his voice was soft, yet stern. He would never let her gaze upon the horror beneath that curtain of his. Never.

She gave a nod, wishing she had been swifter. But she trusted him to on day reveal himself fully to her.

A/N: Fuck math. But oh well, at least I got this done! XD I hope you enjoy it! Ciao!


End file.
